Nine Eleven
by Krazykriss
Summary: Jayden's upset because of 9/11. He thinks everyone should remember it.


**9/11**

Jayden's POV

I woke up to a sun, shining in my face. I looked at the clock. I knew what day it:Semptember 11th. It was my mother's birthday. I always think of her. She died in 9/11.

It was her 24th birthday and she died at 3:31 Pm, in New York City. I got out of bed and went to my bathroom to shower, get dressed and brush my teeth.

I plopped down on my bed. Tears ran dwn my cheek. I sniffled. Someone ran in my room, screaming. I jumped and turned around to find it was Mike. He started laughing. He topped laughing and looked at me.

"Scared ya, huh?"

I took off my shoe and threw it at his chest. He started running. I got up and ran outside my room and threw my other one, which hit him in his butt. He screamed. I went back into my room and locked the door and sat in front of it.

* * *

Normal POV

Mike came into the living room, holding his butt. "Mike, you're butt's big and it never will be.", Kevin smirked. Mike immitated Kevin's laughing.

"Jayden just hit me in my chest and butt with his shoes."

"Why?"

"I scared him."

"Then don't complain.", Mia said.

* * *

Emily's POV

It's 3:15 PM and Jay hasn't come out of his room, since last night. I'm getting worried. I knocked on his bedroom door. He threw something at the door. "Go away, Mike, before, I grab a training stick.

"It's Emmy.", I said, confused. I heard sudden movement. He opened the door. He looked like he had been crying. I went in. He closed the door and tried to hide his tears.

"Hey, Em." I sat next to him on his bed. I gently touched his cheek.

"What's wrong, babe?", I asked my boyfriend.

"Mike scared me.". He was lying. I sent him a look.

"Jay, if that was what was really wrong, you would've killed him by now. What is it? Really." Tears streamed dwn his cheeks.

"9/11."

"Today?"

"No, 2001."

"What happened then?"

"There was a tragedy. Millions of people died because of a plane crashing on porpose into one of the tallest builings in New York City. My mom died there. They never rebuilt the buildings, but there's pools where they used to be.", he said.

His eyes turned red. I pulled him closer and held his head on my shoulder, letting him cry. When he stopped, I pulled away, looking into his blue eyes.

"Jay, I'm so sorry. I know it isn't easy to deal with something like that. It is ok to cry. Even if somene says it isn't... it is. It means you're strong."

"Thanks, Em."

"Of course. Is that why you've stayed in here all day?" He nodded. He got a picture from under his pillow and handed it to me.

"Is that the last time you've seen your mom?" He nodded again. "You look so young."

"I was 5 at the time."

"Oh, my gosh."

"Tell me about it. I've prayed that the whole thing was a horrible dream for years, but it wasn't. I just don't wanna accept the fact that it's reality and not dreamality."

"I know how you feel."

"Thanks, Emily. I don't know what I do without you." I kissed his cheek.

"I'm always here."

"I know. You know, I guess, I'm realy upset because I miss her so much and no ne really cares about 9/11."

"I've never heard of it, until now." He sighed. "You know what? We're gonna make sure the whle team knows and respects the innocent lives lost."

"Mike'll hide behind Kevin."

"Right!"

* * *

Jayden's POV

"Everyone, I need say Mike, if you ever d that again, I will choke the living daylights out of you, green ranger or not."

"It was just a joke! Dang!", he said.

"And also, does anyone know what day it is?"

"Semptember 11th?", Kevin guess. He was right, but didn't know what it represents. I sighed.

"An explosion happened on this everyday. A plane crashed into the tallest buildings in New York City. 6 buildings all collapsed at different times. My died at this exact time as the building she was in collapsed. People take the day to remember all the innocent lives lost."

"How many people died?", Mike asked.

"Almost 3,000 people."

"Oh, my goodness.", Kevin said.

"SO that's why you stayed in your room all day?", Mia asked. I nodded.

"That's sad."

"How did we not know of this?", Kevin asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry."

"We thought everyone needed to know of 9/11. Very few people respect the innocent lives lost or the day."

"We do. No one deserves to die that way, not even the worst criminals.", Mia said.

"I'd rather have my head chopped off. At least it would be quick and almst painless."

"Yeah, tell me about it.", Ji said.

"I'll remember this day forever.", I said. Everyne nodded in agreement.

**This one-shot is dedicated to 9/11 and the innocent lives lost on that day in 2001. We watched a video in the 2nd to last period today at school and I nearly cried. It's so sad. :'(**


End file.
